Sueños, Esperanzas y Retribuciones
by Polatrixu
Summary: Sheva descubre que a veces la ayuda llega de los lugares más inesperados. Que un rostro sereno puede esconder una crueldad infinita y que es probable que su salvacion este conformada por la oscuridad.
Este fic participa en la actividad de Marzo 2016 del mes de la mujer " **Lo que ellas quieren** " el el foro " **Resident Evil: Behind the horror"**

Lo usual nada me pertenece y todo es de Capcom... Tristemente.

Okay Okay, este fic resulto mas largo de lo esperaba... Anyways... esta ambientado en la misma linea temporal que mis anteriores trabajos:

"Variable Imprevista"

"Inferno, Dioses y Ambiciones"

"Castigos, Demonios y Obseciones"

Hago referencia a todos estos trabajos en este fic. Por lo que recomiendo leerlos primero y luego pasarse aqui.

Sin mas blah blah blah, aqui esta la historia:

* * *

Se encontraba luchando contra su propio cuerpo; gritando mentalmente pero sin emitir sonido alguno. Desesperación inundaba su ser. Sangre ajena manchaba sus manos y rostro; por más que se resistía llevaba a cabo las oscuras órdenes del demonio ya que carecía de la capacidad de objetar mientras las recibía.

Perdió las fuerzas para detener sus puños mientras atravesaban los cuerpos de los inocentes que se le enfrentaban a ella y al demonio; los dejaba rotos en un río de agua carmín, viendo el atardecer rojo y dorado mientras sus seres se apagaban agónicamente.

Sheva Alomar se encontraba prisionera en su propio cuerpo desde aquella vez que su demonio personal, Albert Wesker, descubrió la presencia de sus habilidades sobrehumanas y decidió capturarla para despertarlas por completo.

La morena entonces, mejoró sus ya sobrehumanas habilidades, sus sentidos se agudizaron, su fuerza se incrementó y su velocidad mejoró, casi al mismo nivel que las habilidades pertenecientes al demonio de ojos rojos. Sin embargo, hubo un efecto secundario inesperado. Los ojos de Sheva cambiaron a un color azul cielo destelleante.

Pasadas un par de semanas y varios intentos de escape fallidos, el demonio llegó a la conclusión de que debía detener su insubordinación de la misma manera que lo logró con Jill Valentine: La sustancia P30 en niveles muy altos; sin embargo el dispositivo que suministraba la droga fue rediseñado, en vez del pecho ahora se encontraba localizado en la parte media de la espalda, justo encima de la columna vertebral, contaba con unas patas alargadas que le perforaban la piel y se adherían a las costillas de forma dolorosa sangrando de vez en vez. Era una constante lucha entre el dispositivo y la capacidad curativa de su cuerpo.

Cada vez que estando en su celda de algún laboratorio clandestino de Umbrella, sentía el frío líquido entrar en su cuerpo, sabía que era tiempo de acompañar al demonio en una misión.

Se encontraba al borde de la felicidad y al mismo tiempo de la tristeza por solo ser vista como una herramienta. Feliz por que no veía sus infernales ojos más que cuando era hora de una misión y triste por que sabía que inocentes iban a perder la vida bajo su mano.

Y eso era lo que hacía el desprecio que sentía por el demonio creciera. El era el rey y ella la reina en un tablero de ajedrez sangriento y destructivo. Y como el rey que era, Wesker se quedaba atrás, observándola mientras llevaba a cabo las órdenes que le había dado;

las misiones abarcaban desde pruebas con nuevas armas de fuego hasta limpieza de pueblos molestos para el demonio de ojos rojos.

Esta nueva misión consistía en recuperar unas muestras biológicas de un laboratorio clausurado recientemente por la BSAA.

"Querida, estamos a punto de llegar. Es probable que aún haya agentes investigando el lugar, pero se que puedes encargarte de ellos fácilmente" El hombre rubio verificó sus armas una última vez y observó a la distancia el lugar que irrumpirían para recuperar lo que le pertenecía por derecho. "Primero las damas, querida."

Wesker hizo un ademán burlón de caballerosidad y dejó pasar a Sheva frente a él.

La morena contaba con una gabardina de color oscuro; lo suficientemente holgada para esconder el dispositivo que le mantenía atada al demonio. Parecía una capa y cuando se movía a su velocidad sobrehumana gracias a su virus, no se veía más que una sombra negra desplazarse velozmente por los suelos con dos ojos brillantes color azul cielo.

Corrió a toda velocidad por los pasillos de la instalación experimental, tratando de encontrar lo más pronto posible lo que el demonio requería sin toparse con nada ni con nadie.

Pero poco sabía que estaba yendo directo a una trampa.

La africana de piel morena llegó a una gran habitación, la exploró rápidamente pero no encontró nada aparte de papeleo inútil encima de unas mesas de trabajo.

Un sonido la hizo entrar en alerta y al girarse se encontró con dos rostros muy familiares. Se encontraba al borde de la felicidad por tener a Chris y a Jill frente a ella, pero se sentia al borde de la tristeza, por no poder abrazarlos y pedirles que terminaran con su pesadilla eterna. Adoptó una posición de pelea y espero por la reacción del enemigo recien llegado.

~!

~!

Chris se encontraba confundido. Había dado por muerta a Sheva cuando Wesker se llevaba su cuerpo inerte aquella vez en Africa. No entendía nada de lo que sucedía, ¿Acaso Sheva también era controlada por Wesker?

"Chris, mira sus ojos. Son inhumanos." Comentó Jill a su compañero, preocupada. Esperaban encontrar a Wesker, pero a quien consiguieron fue a Sheva vestida como la gemela del demonio ojirojo. Sin embargo, Jill conocía muy bien el semblante que la africana cargaba. Era la cara de la renuencia, de la negación pero también de la resignación. "Creo que esta siendo controlada de la misma forma en la que yo lo fui."

"¿Que?" Respondió Chris con un poco de esperanza. Esa debía ser la razón, Sheva jamás se uniría a Wesker de manera voluntaria. "¡Sheva! ¡Soy yo Chris!" Gritó el castaño, usando la misma táctica que utilizó con Jill aquella vez con la esperanza de que también funcionara en la morena.

Pero no funcionó. Sheva Alomar se dirigió a ellos con toda su velocidad. Sus ojos azules destellaban de forma sobrenatural. Lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas y reflejaron la extraña luz que desprendían sus globos oculares en la tenue oscuridad de ese olvidado laboratorio.

~!

~!

Se sentía terrible. Su corazón estaba hecho pedazos. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer ese infierno? ¡NADA! Siempre quiso hacer lo correcto en su vida. Y ahora se encontraba luchando por el mal, en contra de su voluntad.

Dirigió un puñetazo a Chris, dando un grito frustrado hacia nadie en especial. Lo único bueno de la situación era que las lágrimas le impedían ver con claridad y eso les daba una pequeña ventaja a sus ex-compañeros. Pero necesitarían eso y más para poder liberarla de su tormento.

Jill aún conservaba remanentes del suero que le daban ciertas habilidades sobrehumanas y pudo enfrentarse a ella por mas de unos minutos. "Sheva, ¡Lucha contra el control!" Evadió una poderosa patada que cortó el aire de manera ruidosa. "¡Esta no eres tú, despierta!"

Jill sujeto la muñeca de la morena y la sometió en una llave inmovilizadora. Pero Alomar se soltó dando un codazo a sus costillas, rompiendo una o dos en el proceso. " _Lo siento tanto, Jill."_ Pensó en su mente cuando la sujetó del cabello y la arrojó al suelo. La rubia cayó con un alarido de dolor.

Iba a terminar con su vida aplastando su cráneo, pero se sintió aliviada cuando Chris la detuvo, embistiendola y derribandola al suelo. En peso y altura, el capitán Redfield seguía siendo superior, gracias a los dioses.

Pero aun así, se recuperó rápidamente y se puso de pie casi de inmediato. Dio una patada a su ex-compañero a la cabeza, la cual, por alguna estrella fugaz a la que Jill acababa de rezar; esquivó, contraatacando al momento de sujetar la pierna que lo ofendía y lanzandola hacía una pared de manera dolorosa.

Sheva impactó contra la estructura maciza y generó un gruñido de discomfort. En ese mismo momento su intercomunicador cobró vida.

" _Querida, gracias por la distracción. He recuperado lo que necesitaba y es hora de irnos."_ El demonio se manifestó, dando sus órdenes. Y la morena se encontraba de nuevo al borde de la felicidad por no tener que matar a sus ex-compañeros pero también en el de la tristeza por tener que salir de ahí junto a ellos.

Sheva salió corriendo a toda velocidad por donde había venido, ignorando el rastro de muerte, sangre y destrucción que Wesker había dejado en su entrada y salida del lugar.

~!

~!

"Excelente trabajo distrayendo a esas dos molestias, Sheva." Felicitó el demonio una vez que estaban de nuevo en sus instalaciones secretas. "Has sido de mayor utilidad que Valentine."

Lo escuchó balbucear sobre sus planes sin mucha atención. Su mirada estaba puesta en el objeto cúbico con incrustaciones doradas que vio la primera vez que se se halló en el laboratorio personal de Wesker. Seguía en el mismo lugar, y continuaba causándole escalofríos. Un mal augurio.

Wesker notó la mirada azul cielo de la morena puesta en la caja decorativa perteneciente al fallecido Ozwell E. Spencer y tomando una decisión, agarró el objeto y se lo extendió a la africana con una mueca burlona.

"Veo que te gusta este antiguo artefacto. Puedes tenerlo, recompenso el buen trabajo así como castigo el mediocre." El hombre de negro comentó en tono serio. "Ve a tu celda, necesito analizar estas muestras que extraje del laboratorio clausurado, querida. Dulces sueños."

~!

~!

Sheva Alomar estaba furiosa y una vez dentro de su celda arrojó el objeto cuadrado al suelo con fuerza con la esperanza de destruirlo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a burlarse de esa manera? ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan cruel y frío? Se giró a ver los pedazos del artefacto y sus ojos destellaron en sorpresa.

La caja seguía intacta, desprendiendo esa aura oscura que le producía escalofríos. Se retiró la gabardina negra dejando expuestas las heridas de su espalda y el endemoniado dispositivo que la controlaba a la hora de las misiones, para recoger el objeto del suelo estrellado y examinarlo.

No tenía sentido. Lo había arrojado lo suficientemente fuerte para que estuviera roto, el suelo era prueba de ello. Pero no. Ahí estaba en su mano. Cantando una sinfonía que prometía un destino mejor que el que estaba sufriendo.

La giró para observarla detenidamente. Con su vista mejorada pudo notar algunas líneas que separaban las partes de las que estaba conformado el objeto. Concluyó entonces, de qué se trataba de una especie de caja puzzle. "Bueno, almenos tengo algo para matar el tiempo." Se dijo a sí misma mientras se sentaba en el suelo y se disponía a juguetear con ella.

El objeto empezó a producir música con cada movimiento que la mujer hacía. Al final la caja comenzó a moverse por sí misma como si al girarla y doblarla le hubiera dado cuerda o algo similar. Sheva decidió ponerla en el suelo para mirar con atención sus movimientos.

"No cabe duda, Wesker jamás se entretendría en algo tan banal como esto." Comentó a nadie en especial sonriendo amargamente. "Le hace falta sangre, muerte, destrucción y sus preciados y horrorosos experimentos de laboratorio."

"Oh… yo puedo proporcionar eso." Dijo una voz desconocida y profunda desde la oscuridad del lugar.

Sheva se puso inmediatamente de pie, adoptando posición de pelea. Sus ojos brillaron en nerviosismo y se abrieron en grande cuando un hombre horriblemente mutilado se materializó frente a ella.

Vestido completamente en cuero negro, parecía una imitación satírica de un sacerdote. Contaba con una sotana que le llegaba hasta el cuello pero estaba abierta del torso mostrando unas heridas sangrantes. Calvo y con ojos negros como la noche. Su rostro y cabeza eran recorridos por una cuadrícula de cicatrices y en cada intersección un clavo sobresalía dándole un aspecto aún más intimidante.

"¿Otra B.O.W.?" Preguntó Sheva al recién llegado suspirando. "No me sorprende. Supongo que tenemos que compartir celda." Terminó la morena girándose y dejando visible su torturada espalda a los ojos del hombre para recoger su gabardina del suelo.

El hombre de negro levantó una ceja en cuestionamiento.

"Tu alma. Es pura y limpia, pero al mismo tiempo está bajo un gran sufrimiento." Comentó el sujeto a la mujer con una voz vacía pero al mismo tiempo llena de autoridad. "¿Por qué?"

"Digamos que mis acciones no son mías. He sido obligada a hacer cosas terribles. He asesinado mujeres, niños y hombres y no puedo detener mi cuerpo." Por alguna razón sentía una especie de confort al hablar con ese nuevo extraño de mirada vacía. Era un cambio positivo después de meses de soledad.

"Ya veo…" Respondió el hombre. "Muestrame tu espalda." Sheva lo hizo, extrañada y confundida. El sujeto no era una B.O.W. como ella. No estaba siendo controlado por nadie. ¡Más bien parecía controlarla a ella!

"¡Estúpidas y pobres imitaciones de cenobitas!" Comenzó a gruñir el hombre. "¿Quién hizo esto?" Preguntó, pasando su mano fría por el dispositivo arácnido en la espalda de la africana.

"El hombre que me controla, Albert Wesker." Sheva mencionó ese nombre con desdén mientras se giraba para verle de frente.

"¡Esos científicos jugando a ser dios y demonio al mismo tiempo!" siguió gruñendo, desprendiendo un aura de oscuridad y mala muerte mientras caminaba de un lado al otro dentro de la celda de Sheva, el nerviosismo de ésta crecía y sus ojos no dejaban de brillar por eso. "Esas estupideces deben terminar." Se detuvo unos instantes para reflexionar y cruzó su mirada negra con la azul cielo brillante de Sheva. "Y tú me vas a ayudar."

"Me encantaría ayudarte a acabar con esta pesadilla. Pero ese hombre me controla, amigo." Respondió la morena bajando la vista.

Sin embargo, el extraño ser frente a ella no se inmutó, al contrario sonrió macabramente.

"Resolviste la caja." Comentó sin dar lugar a dudas. "Tu alma me pertenece."

"¿Mi alma?" Sheva se hallaba confundida. ¿Qué carajos le había dado Wesker como recompensa? "¿Quién eres tu?"

"Para algunos soy un ángel, para otros un demonio… Todo depende de la percepción." Respondió sin perder la sonrisa.

"¿Cómo se supone que te ayude?" Preguntó molesta, sus ojos jamás perdieron el brillo antinatural. Se estaba preguntando si la droga que la controlaba estaba causando alucinaciones macabras.

"Ya se te ocurrirá algo, estoy seguro." El hombre comenzó a desvanecerse en la oscuridad. "Si logras debilitarlo lo suficiente, llegaré y habrá retribuciones."

"¿Qué hay de mí?"

El sujeto la miró fijamente por unos instantes, analizando sus opciones. "Ya veremos." Respondió fríamente y terminó de desaparecer del oscuro lugar.

Sheva sintió sus pecados recorrerle la espalda y no pudo evitar pensar que merecía ir al infierno. Solo esperaba no compartir habitación con Wesker. Soportarlo en vida era suficiente y no quería tener que lidiar con él después de muerta.

"Vaya ángel salvador…"

~!

~!

Wesker no tardó mucho en hacer de las suyas usando las cepas recuperadas; Sheva se encontraba de pie dentro de una especie de coliseo en el que se probaban las nuevas armas biológicas. Frente a ella una caja metálica se encontraba.

"Querida, es hora de poner a prueba al sujeto A-5R13L, como sabes, está infectado con la mutación D-R33-MUR del virus T-Veronica." Comentó Wesker desde la sala de control; su voz sonaba aburrida mientras explicaba. "Este sujeto experimental es un poco peculiar, presionalo para que muestre sus habilidades. Es probable que empecemos su producción en masa si los resultados son satisfactorios." Casi podía verse la media sonrisa del rubio al decir eso.

Genial, tenía que enfrentarse a una de las nuevas creaciones del demonio. Los ojos de la morena se prendieron azul cielo en anticipación a la inminente pelea. Un gancho levantó la caja de metal y Sheva sintió el frío líquido controlador entrar en su sistema.

La criatura frente a ella era más que peculiar. Tenía forma humanoide, de altura promedio, pelaje blanco lo cubría por completo, dos cuernos salían de su cráneo, a cada costado de su rostro caían dos largas orejas blancas, en su hocico se apreciaban dos colmillos pequeños sobresalir, sus dos brazos terminaban en garras afiladas y sus ojos eran de un color verde jade brillante.

"Sheva, empieza por favor." La criatura al escuchar la voz, giró a todos lados asustada y nerviosa. La africana comenzó a acercarse a ella. Sería una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

 _¿Dónde estoy?_

La mujer de ojos cielo titubeó, había escuchado una voz en su cabeza. La criatura aún giraba a todos lados, tratando de ubicarse. Sheva atacó, golpeándole en la cabeza con una patada . La bestia cayó al suelo bocabajo, desplomándose por completo ya que había sido tomada por sorpresa; aun así después del poderoso impacto, levantó el rostro, observándola con unos ojos confusos y sangre saliendo de su boca.

 _Pero… ¿por qué? ¿qué hice mal?_

"Decepcionante." Wesker se encontraba entrando a la arena del coliseo, caminaba con porte perteneciente a un demonio de alto rango. La puerta se cerró tras él y se acercó a la criatura en el suelo, mirándola con desprecio mientras ajustaba sus guantes de cuero. "No posee la agresividad necesaria, ni los instintos violentos que las demás B.O.W.s tienen."

El hombre rubio hizo una mueca aterradora y procedió a levantar al sujeto de investigación por uno de los cuernos. Lo lanzó con una fuerza impresionante contra una de las paredes, sacandole a la criatura un aullido de dolor para luego caer de nuevo al piso.

"Querida, ¿sabías qué la cepa D-R33-MUR fue desarrollada dentro de cabras?" Preguntó el demonio a Sheva. Ella negó con la cabeza. "Es por eso que la mutación tomó tan peculiar camino." La bestia de pelaje blanco se puso de pie con dificultad, el impacto le había lastimado un brazo y una de sus piernas. "¿Sabes por qué sus piernas y brazos son los que más afectados quedaron por el virus?" La morena volvió a negar.

 _No quiero morir. Tengo que salir de aquí._

Wesker corrió a toda velocidad quedando frente a la criatura, la cual abrió sus ojos verde jade en grande al verlo tan repentinamente en su cara. El demonio la tomó del cuello y la levantó por él; en respuesta el sujeto de investigación clavó sus garras en el brazo del rubio, luchando por quitarlo. "Porque cuando lo encontré no era más que un niño moribundo que había pisado una mina terrestre. Estaba lleno de terquedad, arrastrándose por la tierra y determinado a no morir. ¡No podía dejar pasar tan perfecto espécimen!" El hombre de negro sonrió macabramente, apretando el tracto respiratorio de su creación y éste en cambio, producía sonidos lastimeros de ahogo mientras pataleaba y arañaba la muñeca de Wesker. "Al administrarle el virus, éste reparó el daño y no se volvió en contra de su anfitrión. Sin embargo, sigue teniendo un razonamiento inocente y eso no me sirve." Miró directamente los ojos del ser blanco para ver cómo se apagaban poco a poco.

 _No quiero morir, no quiero morir. Por favor déjenme ir. No he hecho nada malo._

Sheva no sabía si Wesker podía escuchar los ruegos de la criatura a la cual estaba matando lentamente para su diversión. Supuso que no, ya que lo habría mencionado en su enfermizo monólogo.

Se encontraba horrorizada, al ver el rostro de ese hombre… no… demonio, lleno de placer al observar a la criatura luchar y retorcerse contra el. ¿Cómo alguien podía disfrutar algo asi?

 _Mamá … papá … Yo… no moriré …_

Después de algunos minutos, el cuerpo de la pobre criatura dejó de moverse, quedandose flácido y Wesker lo arrojó a los pies de Sheva portando un rostro sereno y de desinterés.

"Deshazte de eso, querida. Veré de qué más es capaz esa cepa." El demonio se retiró sin mirarla del lugar y Sheva cayó de rodillas con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Se dio cuenta que en todo ese tiempo, sus acciones no eran las del demonio si no de ella y no había hecho nada para liberar a la pobre alma a sus pies de su sufrimiento. El líquido ya no la controlaba. Él no la controlaba, sus sollozos eran la prueba de eso pero para el inocente a sus pies, parecía ser demasiado tarde.

Cargó el cuerpo y lo dejó bajo un árbol en las afueras del laboratorio.

~!

~!

"El suceso del ángel te ha afectado." Sheva se encontraba en su celda, tumbada y con un brazo cubriéndole los ojos. El hombre de las púas y escarificaciones en la cara se encontraba de regreso y la observaba con un rostro sereno y sin expresión. Se paraba alto y seguro, vestido en negro, como la última vez, dentro de esa prisión y sus brazos nunca salieron de detrás de su espalda.

"¿Ángel?" Preguntó Sheva sin descubrir su rostro, reconoció esa voz de ultratumba y carente de calidez. "Si te refieres a ese monstruo creado por Wesker, por alguna extraña razón me perturbó su muerte." Bufó sarcásticamente.

La morena nunca lo vio venir. De la nada algo la sujetó de las piernas y la levantó en el aire; dejándola cabezabajo y sus ojos al mismo nivel que los negros de su visitante. El hombre etéreo se encontraba con una expresión molesta y fastidiada.

"No usarás ese tono conmigo." Exigió sin moverse de su lugar y ni siquiera sacar los brazos de atrás de su espalda. "¿Me has entendido?"

Los irises de Sheva despedían la luz azul cielo brillante que los caracterizaban al momento de una pelea, cuando estaba enojada, era sorprendida y en este caso asustada. Cadenas que salían prácticamente de la oscuridad, la sujetaban en el aire y ella no pudo hacer más que mirar directamente a los ojos vacíos de su visitante y asentir rápidamente en silencio.

El hombre cerró los ojos dándole la espalda y suspiró ligeramente tratando de controlar su temperamento, la africana cayó al suelo de manera sonora: las cadenas desaparecieron tan repentinamente como habían aparecido.

"Como creación mortal que eres, entiendo que no puedas comprender la diferencia entre cuerpo y alma." Se giró de vuelta a ver a Sheva, quien se estaba sobando la parte baja del cuello. "Los de mi clase no vemos cuerpos. Vemos almas. El único monstruo en el coliseo, fue el creador del ángel. ¿Por qué le llamo ángel? Nunca asesinó, quería evitar pelea, era demasiado inocente como para defenderse de ustedes. Un ángel de ocho años que se negó a morir."

"Ocho…" La morena estaba de rodillas con el rostro sumido en dolor. ¡Había colaborado en la muerte de un infante de ocho años! Su visitante la miró divertido con una sonrisa.

"Oh… No te preocupes, por lo menos aun puedes sentir arrepentimiento, mi niña. El monstruo… no." Comentó haciendo una reverencia, en una manera sarcástica de darle comfort. "Es por eso que espero con ansias a que cumplas tu misión. Como te habrás dado cuenta… La droga ya no hace efecto en ti." Terminó mientras desaparecía en la oscuridad.

Sheva se puso de pie. Jamás había sentido tanta determinación por matar a alguien. El genocidio de Wesker sería detenido por ella.

~!

~!

El viento rugía a las afueras del laboratorio, un grupo de tres avanzaba con sigilo.

"Ada, ¿estás segura que es aquí? Se ve desierto." Comentó incredulamente Chris, detrás de la mujer asiática vestida en rojo y negro.

"Por supuesto que sí, grandulón. ¿Acaso esperabas un letrero diciendo "Guarida del villano" o similar?" Respondió la mujer pelinegra con una sonrisa. El castaño le dirigió una mirada fulminante y le lanzó un gruñido.

"Dejen de pelear niños." Dijo Jill, rodando los ojos con fastidio. Esos dos habían estado discutiendo como recién casados desde que se encontraron. Leon había sido lo suficientemente amable de contactarlos con la espía, pero desgraciadamente se encontraba en una misión secreta en esos momentos y no pudo acompañarlos. "Tenemos que acabar con los planes de Wesker, no quiero saber que pasara si descubre alguna forma de usar ese virus que robo la última vez." Su voz tomó un tono más serio. " Y de paso, tratar de sacar a Sheva de este infierno. Ada, por favor abre la entrada."

La mirada de la espía se suavizó y procedió a introducir una serie de codigos en el teclado de la entrada. El grupo preparó sus armas y se dirigió a una última batalla. Nunca se percataron de que alguien más los seguía.

~!

~!

"Querida, tus amigos han llegado para hacer una fiesta. ¿Por qué no les damos la bienvenida?" El frío del líquido controlador, fue percibido por Sheva quien estaba al lado de Albert Wesker dentro del coliseo de pruebas en el que había muerto el pequeño ángel. Gotas de sangre aún se podían observar en el suelo al igual que las fracturas de la pared donde había impactado.

Los ojos del demonio brillaban color rojo, reflejando la furia que sentía en esos momentos. Completamente vestido en chaqueta y pantalón de cuero negros, se quitó los lentes oscuros y los arrojó al suelo, haciéndolos añicos. "Van a pasar un mal rato por atreverse a interrumpir aquí."

En ese mismo momento, Ada, Jill y Chris entraron al lugar. Jill y Chris le apuntaban con sus armas de fuego. Ada sabía que eso era inútil por lo que simplemente relajó su postura y miró fijamente al rubio.

"Ada, estoy sorprendido por esta traición. Creí que te pagaba lo suficiente."

"¿De qué sirve el dinero si no hay dónde gastarlo, jefe? Si sigues en este camino no valdrá nada dentro de poco." Respondió la asiática con su usual tono sarcástico.

"¡Deja ir a Sheva, Wesker!" Gritó Chris, ignorando la conversación que la espia y el genocida tenían. Disparó repetidamentes al rubio, pero este evadió las balas sin moverse del lugar portando una sonrisa burlona.

Jill Valentine aprovechó la distracción del científico loco y lo enfrentó en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Corrió hacia él y lanzó una patada a su cabeza, que el hombre bloqueo fácilmente con su antebrazo, sorprendido. Ada Wong se le unió a la rubia, apuntando al abdomen del hombre con sus puños y Chris intentó sujetarle por detrás.

Sheva veia la escena fascinada. Los corazones de sus amigos parecían latir al mismo ritmo mientras peleaban contra el mismo demonio. Sus ojos brillaron en determinación y luego en horror cuando fácilmente de una patada derribó a Ada y sujetó a Jill por su cabellera, lanzandola a un lado violentamente. No le importó llevar a Chris a cuestas en su espalda mientras lo hacía. Uno a uno los estaba venciendo.

Escuchó claramente como algunos huesos se partían y estrellaban con la brutalidad de la fuerza perteneciente al demonio de los ojos rojos. Y justo cuando se quitó a Chris de encima para atravesarlo de una estocada con su brazo, intervino. Deteniendo asi lo que seria un golpe mortal para el castaño.

Wesker rara vez se mostraba sorprendido, es más; rara vez mostraba emoción alguna, pero el rostro de incredulidad que el demonio puso cuando su muñeca fue sujetada por la mano de Sheva, no tuvo precio. La africana tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no soltarse a reír por la situación.

"Ya veo...Te volviste resistente a la sustancia, querida." Sheva lanzó un puñetazo rápido a su rostro y él lo evadió, mostrando los dientes en una mueca furiosa.

"No precisamente. Alguien que quiere tu cabeza me dio inmunidad." Esquivó una patada dirigida a sus piernas dando un salto hacia atrás.

El equipo de rescate veía con atención el combate entre los dos titanes, huesos rotos y dislocados les impedían ser de ayuda. Los movimientos hechos por los combatientes eran tan rápidos que solo se observaban luces rojas y azules moverse en una gran sombra negra acompañados de sonidos secos de golpes.

Después de un rato las sombras se disiparon. Wesker se encontraba de pie, sangrando de la boca y de la cabeza, sujetaba el brazo de una arrodillada Sheva.

"Te olvidas, querida. ¡Que mis habilidades son superiores a las tuyas!" El rubio estaba agitado, respiraba sonoramente y temblaba de rabia. "Pudiste haber huído. Pero eres igual de tonta y mártir que Redfield. Mírate ahora, vencida y rota."

"Nunca huiré. Incluso si estoy vencida a tus pies, ¡daré mi todo para detener tu genocidio sin sentido!" Sheva escupió con coraje al suelo la sangre que se había acumulado en su boca.

 _Y yo ayudaré._

Aparentemente esta vez, todos escucharon la voz que venía de ningun lugar. Miraban a todos lados buscando la fuente de la misma sin resultados. Un rayo blanco y verde apareció de la nada embistiendo a Wesker y este salió volando e impactó una pared sacandole un gruñido feral.

"No estás muerto." La criatura blanca estaba frente a ella, y no lo podía creer. Él se encogió de hombros y le ofreció su garra para ayudarle a ponerse de pie.

 _Dije que no moriría. Mamá siempre mencionaba que soy muy determinado. ¡No le digas que estoy aquí si la llegas a ver!_

Sheva sonrió, el chico acababa de mandar a volar al genocida mas grande que la historia mundial había conocido, y le preocupaba más la reacción de sus padres por estar en lugares que no debería.

"Vaya, vaya… sujeto A-5R13L, veo que no moriste… Y que te guardaste ciertas habilidades del virus T-Veronica D-R33-MUR." Wesker se había puesto ya de pie y su rostro estaba distorsionado en una mueca infernal que hizo retroceder en miedo al humanoide recien llegado. Pero este pareció armarse de valor. Sus ojos brillaron un verde jade luminoso y en sus garras apareció fuego.

 _No moriré por tu culpa, ¡Nadie más lo hará!_

"Eso lo veremos…" El hombre de ojos carmesí se sintió en problemas. Enfrentarse a Sheva era una cosa medianamente fácil, aunque la morena podía seguirle el ritmo hasta cierto punto, el siempre la vencía al final. Pero ahora no solo se enfrentaba a la africana, en esos momentos tenía frente a él a una B.O.W. que por alguna razón retuvo su raciocinio humano. Y lo peor del caso era que parecía tener todas las habilidades del virus de Alexia Ashford combinadas con las suyas. Velocidad, fuerza, telepatía y pyrokinesis… control del fuego.

Wesker corrió hacia ellos con el objetivo de primero derribar a Sheva, ya que era la más vulnerable de los dos.

 _¡Ni lo pienses, bobo!_

Gruñó en frustración cuando un muro de fuego se levantó entre el y la mujer morena. ¡Esa cabra le estaba dando muchos problemas!

Giró a verle con los ojos de un color rojo infernal, iluminandole el rostro. Y le lanzó un puñetazo que le dio de lleno al ser de los cuernos en la cara, mandandolo hacia atrás con una fuerza considerable. Sin embargo, utilizó las garras de sus pies para no caer mientras la Segunda Ley de Newton lo arrastraba en retroceso. Quedó a espaldas de Jill, Ada y Chris cuando se detuvo, quienes se estaban recuperando de los tremendos golpes a los que el rubio los había sometido; y corrió envuelto en llamas a auxiliar a Sheva que estaba lidiando con una rápida rafaga de puñetazos por parte del verdadero monstruo.

 _Eso me dolió, ¡Ya verás!_

"¿Qué es esa cosa?" Preguntó Chris a nadie en especial mientras se encontraba arrodillado. Ada sin embargo se veía pensativa estando de pie y Jill se percató de ello. "Escucho su voz en mi cabeza, como pasó con Alexia Ashford."

 _¡Déjala en paz!_

"Ada, ¿sabes algo verdad?" La rubia veía como el ser blanco con cuernos se interpuso entre Wesker y la morena, bloqueando los ataques del sujeto de ojos carmesí con sus brazos envueltos en llamas, quemando a su enemigo en común poco a poco.

"No mucho, solo sé que ese es el resultado del virus T-Veronica en un niño." Respondió la pelinegra mientras Sheva mandaba a volar a Wesker de un rodillazo al abdomen. "Pero parece que a Wesker se le salió el tiro por la culata. Creó dos B.O.W.s y ahora ambas están en su contra."

 _¡Eres la mejor, hermanita!_

"¿Dos B.O.W.s? Yo sólo veo a esa cabra humanoide, Ada." Chris se encontraba incierto, esperaba que las habilidades de Sheva fueran resultado del suero controlador, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro.

"Chris, Sheva ya no es humana. No del todo." Comentó Jill, al momento de que el ser blanco y Sheva se pusieron de acuerdo en un ataque en conjunto. "Solo mírala pelear, ni siquiera yo tenía esas habilidades cuando fui controlada por ese hijo de puta."

"No puedo creerlo…" Dijo Chris, mientras Ada lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

"El gran 'Capitán' tiene problemas para pararse. ¡Que sorpresa!" Respondió la asiática sonriendo. "Yo tampoco puedo creerlo."

"¡Ada!" Gruño el militar por la insinuación de doble sentido. "No podrías manejar un arma tan grande como yo." Contra atacó.

"¡Ay, por favor, querido! Manejo 9mm todo el tiempo." Le guiñó la pelinegra con una sonrisa. "De lo que sí puedo darte crédito, es que eres de los más veloces al momento de disparar." Jill se llevó las manos a la cara en exasperación y fastidio, decidiendo que en cuanto volviera a ver a Leon aceptaría su invitación a cenar.

 _Uno… Dos… ¡Tres!_

Wesker embistió, Sheva lo interceptó, golpeándolo y la criatura blanca literalmente estaba encendida en llamas mientras corría a enfrentarse a su creador, envolviendolos a los tres en una llamarada enorme que se levantó hasta el techo del coliseo, quemándolo.

El resultado de tal combinación fue un Wesker atravesado por el brazo de Sheva y la garra del sujeto A-5R13L en el abdomen. Los brazos y piernas del rubio se encontraban quemados y Sheva tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo de nuevo para no echarse a reír por la expresión incrédula que el rubio llevaba.

Tanto el ser con cuernos, como Sheva retiraron sus extremidades del cuerpo de Wesker y éste quedó de pie mirándolos con odio. La morena se revisó varias veces, se mostraba confundida al sentirse intacta y no hecha cenizas como el demonio derrotado. El chico humanoide lo notó y le sonrió ampliamente, mostrando su dentadura blanca y poniendo una de sus garras en su hombro.

 _No te haría daño a propósito, hermana._

"Esto… Esto no se ha acabado." Dijo con dificultad, escupiendo sangre a borbotones y llevando uno de sus calcinados brazos a su estómago.

"Pero por supuesto que se ha acabado." Sheva reconoció esa voz casi de inmediato. El lugar oscureció y la temperatura descendió varios grados a pesar del fuego que recientemente se había producido. Wesker confundido, miró a todos lados y cadenas salidas de ningún lugar lo sujetaron en el aire. "Buen trabajo, mi niña." Comentó su acompañante de celda habitual mirando al rubio amarrado por las cadenas. El hombre se giró para ver a Sheva. "¿Ofreces el alma de este hombre a cambio de la tuya? ¿Crees que él se merece ir más al infierno que tú?"

Sheva miró la forma maltrecha de Wesker y asintió sin pensarlo dos veces. "Definitivamente."

"En ese caso…" Se volvió con el rubio derrotado que mantenía cautivo en cadenas de metal oscurecidas por un material que muy probablemente era sangre vieja. "Albert Wesker... te debes de estar preguntando quién soy yo." El aludido gruñó sonoramente. "Mis víctimas, por obvias razones me llaman Pinhead. Mis seguidores, Xipe Totec." Produjo la caja de caoba y oro que lo había llamado a ese plano existencial, de sus ropas. El rubio la vio y abrió sus ojos carmesí en grande. "Tu memoria es buena, Ozwell y tu han causado un desbalance terrible en el flujo de almas. Matando, experimentando y corrompiendo sin tener en cuenta edad, raza ni género. Creando monstruos sin raciocinio, ni alma cuyo puro propósito es ser títeres de tus egoístas metas." Guardó el objeto cuadrado en su vestimenta.

"¡Estoy salvando a la humanidad! ¡Si unos cuantos deben morir para eso que asi sea!" Ladro el rubio, desde su aprisionamiento. "¡Tengo el derecho de ser un DIOS!"

"Albert, Albert, Albert…" Sonrió macabramente, mirándolo a los ojos. "Ni si quiera yo dentro de todo el poder que poseo, puedo asemejarme a un 'dios'. Eres un estúpido. Un fracaso. ¡Mirate!" Lo señalo y su sonrisa fue reemplazada por una mueca de odio y asco. "Solo eres la creación fallida de Ozwell, nada más, nada menos. Algo destinado a fracasar, tarde o temprano."

Wesker experimentaba una furia incontenible. Sus ojos rojos brillaban iluminandole el rostro y dándole un aspecto infernal. Gruñía y ladraba como un animal rabioso mientras se retorcía en contra de sus ataduras.

"¡CUIDADO!" Sheva vio cómo de alguna manera, el demonio rubio se soltó de sus cadenas con la intención de atacar a Xipe Totec a toda velocidad. La morena se interpuso entre él y su objetivo, tomando al atacante por el cuello e impactandolo con gran fuerza contra el suelo. El sonido fue estruendoso y resonó por toda la habitación en forma de ecos haciendo que el piso sufriera fracturas por el golpe. El ser blanco de los cuernos dio un paso hacia atrás haciendo una mueca por el dolor ajeno, para luego mirar directamente al hombre de los clavos en la cabeza.

 _¡Huy! Eso me dolió hasta a mí. ¿Está bien, señor Xipe?_

Xipe Totec, abrió sus ojos negros en grande durante unos instantes por la sorpresa. Pero se recuperó inmediatamente. Esperaba que su presa intentara atacarlo, pero no que la mujer lo detuviera. Ni que el ángel se preocupara por su bienestar.

"Estoy bien, pequeño ángel. Agradezco la intervención, pero no era necesaria, mi niña." Sheva soltó el cuello de Wesker y se hizo a un lado, dejando que Pinhead se acercara a él.

"Mira a tu alrededor, Albert Wesker. ¿Cómo puedes ser un dios cuando tus propias creaciones se ponen en tu contra? ¡Patético!" Las cadenas que antes retenían al rubio, volvieron a sujetarlo, esta vez con más fuerza. "¡Tu sufrimiento será legendario! ¡Incluso en el infierno!" Las ataduras lo jalaron y Wesker desapareció en la oscuridad en medio de gritos y majaderías que nadie se molestó en seguir escuchando.

El hombre produjo de sus ropas de nuevo, la caja de madera con la que Alomar lo había invocado la primera vez y se dirigió a ella. "Te quedas con el trabajo de llevar la caja a gente como él." La morena la tomó sin rodeos asintiendo, negarse obviamente era contraproducente. "Nos volveremos a ver, de eso estoy seguro."

 _¿A dónde fue?_

La criatura blanca parecía confundida, mirando a todos lados en búsqueda de Wesker o lo que quedaba de él. El hombre etéreo rió ligeramente por el comportamiento del ser humanoide.

"Al infierno en donde pertenece, pequeño ángel." Reflexionó un poco viendo los dos grandes ojos verdes llenos de inocencia del chico y al equipo de rescate apuntando sus armas a él y a la inocente criatura. "No perteneces a este mundo, la gente es estúpida y jamás te aceptará … Sin embargo tu aspecto es similar al de un personaje bíblico muy famoso. Serías una buena adición a la secta cenobita." Ofreció después de unos instantes.

 _No le dirá a mis padres. ¿Verdad?_

"Por supuesto que no. Será nuestro secreto si lo quieres ver así, pequeño." El hombre comenzó a caminar en la negrura, portando una sonrisa y desapareciendo en la oscuridad. El chico se giró a ver a Sheva y la abrazó.

 _Yo pude oír lo que pensabas, sabías que no estaba muerto. Gracias por no matarme. ¡Adios!_

Sheva sonrió sorprendida, ese era el primer contacto "humano" que tenía en meses y no quería soltarlo. Al final encontra de sus deseos lo dejó ir, y el niño con forma cabra-humanoide corrió detrás del líder de la secta cenobita y con él la oscuridad se disipó del lugar dejando a simple vista al trío de rescatistas.

"¿¡PERO QUE MIERDAS ACABA DE PASAR!?" Gritaron Chris y Ada al unísono. Jill solo la veía con unos ojos indescifrables.

"Es una larga historia…" La caja en su mano producía una vibración reconfortante. "Los adoro chicos, gracias por venir por mí. Se ha terminado, mi pesadilla finalmente se ha terminado."

~!

~!

Chris Redfield se encontraba perturbado y preocupado pero eso era decir poco. Acaba de interrogar a Jack Krauser y fue uno de los interrogatorios más difíciles que había tenido. Perdió el control y no pudo evitar abalanzarse sobre el sujeto mientras éste no paraba de reír. Y lo peor del caso, era que ni Leon ni Jill respondían sus teléfonos. Lo cual empeoraba sus nervios.

Había puesto su celular en vibrador y lo sintió cobrar vida en el bolsillo del pantalón. El nombre Ada seguido de un corazón, aparecía en la pantalla.

"¿Ada?" Pregunto el castaño. "¿Qué sucede? Sabes que estoy trabajando, linda."

" _Jill llamó, me pidió que fuera al departamento de Leon de inmediato. Se le oía mal, muy mal._ " Se escuchó la voz de la asiática del otro lado. " _Cuando llegué me encontré a Leon con un disparo en la cabeza, muy apenas con vida y a Jill completamente desnuda y golpeada._ " Chris sintió helarse, el monstruo que había interrogado no mentía. " _Llamé a Hunnigan y ella se encargó de mandar un helicóptero médico lo más pronto posible."_ Ada suspiró con pesar. " _Lo siento tanto grandote, no saben si Leon podrá salvarse. Y Jill… Finge ser fuerte, pero le a afectado más de lo que se ve."_

"Entiendo, iré al hospital después de hacer una llamada." Chris cortó la llamada con su pareja y marcó un número que no había marcado en un buen tiempo. La otra parte respondió después de algunos segundos."Hola Sheva, espero que tus amigos del infierno tengan tiempo libre. Les conseguí la víctima perfecta..."

~!

~!

Jack Krauser estaba confundido. La mujer morena frente a él, le había dicho que si resolvía la caja puzzle, dejaría las instalaciones sin más. Por alguna razón no confiaba del todo en la africana de lentes oscuros.

"¿Me estás diciendo, que si resuelvo esta cosa puedo irme de aquí?" Preguntó incrédulo y ella asintió con una sonrisa. Krauser tomó la caja de caoba y oro para comenzar a juguetear con ella, no tenía nada que perder.

Los lados del objeto cuadrado fueron movidos una y otra vez por los dedos callosos del hombre y una música empezó a sonar de adentro del artículo en cuestión; después de unos minutos, el sonido se detuvo y la caja se abrió.

El cuarto de interrogatorios se oscureció y la temperatura descendió varios grados.

"¿Qué es esto, maldita perra?" Exigió saber el rubio, nervioso. "¡Dijiste que me iría si resolvía tu estúpida caja!"

"¡Oh, claro que te iras!" Sheva se quitó los lentes oscuros y dejó que Krauser viera su mirada azul cielo luminosa y antinatural. "Pero al infierno." Cadenas salieron de la oscuridad y arrastraron al hombre al vacío mientras gritaba y se retorcía.

"Nos vemos de nuevo, mi niña." Una voz muy familiar llamó su atención.

"Xipe Totec, no creí verte esta vez. Normalmente las cadenas hacen el trabajo." Comentó la morena sorprendida mientras se ponía de pie por respeto. El hombre etéreo sonrió misteriosamente.

"Te agradará saber que tu hermano ahora lleva el nombre de Azrael, es muy temido por sus víctimas."

"Es bueno saber eso, ya que tuvo el mejor maestro en la materia, por lo que veo." Complementó Sheva, orgullosa de que el chico fuera exitoso con lo que hacía. Xipe Totec alzó una ceja, divertido.

"Cuidado. Con tantos halagos, cualquiera diría que estás coqueteando conmigo, mi niña." La africana fue tomada en curva por el comentario y se sonrojó visiblemente haciendo que el hombre ríera sonora y macabramente.

"Yo… yo…"

"Ya nos veremos de nuevo, Sheva." El hombre hizo una reverencia y comenzó a desaparecer junto con la oscuridad. "No puedo esperar por la siguiente alma que nos envíes."

Sheva tomó la caja que estaba en la mesita y salió de la habitación con un suspiro. Xipe Totec iba a ser su muerte un día de esos. Saliendo, vió que Chris la esperaba del otro lado, recargado a la pared.

"¿Está hecho?"

"Si, Jack Krauser pasará una eternidad en el infierno." Chris sonrió con un poco de malicia.

"Se lo merece, les debo una a tí y a tu novio, el demonio."

"¡No es mi…!" Refunfuño en derrota y suspiro. No tenía caso discutir con un cabezón como Chris Redfield. A veces se preguntaba cómo era que Ada lo soportaba. Misterios del universo. "Solo mándanos más chicos malos y estaremos a mano. Ahora,vamos, Jill nos espera. Leon está mostrando 'milagrosas' señales de recuperación y ella está emocionada." Terminó, poniéndose sus lentes oscuros para ocultar el brillo azul que sus ojos desprendían, traicionandola y dando evidencia de la vergüenza que sentía en esos momentos.

FIN

* * *

¡Por fin este intento de saga medio fumada se ha terminado!

Si te gusto, dejame un review y toma una galletita de la mesa pero si no, no hagas nada y esas galletitas me las dejas en paz... ¬¬

Agradecimientos especiales a mis betas:  
Addie Redfield, SKANDROSITA, y a CMosser. Quienes me tenian en vela a media noche escribiendo. Las odio =_=

Agradecimientos tambien a:  
Lirionegro y AdaHetfield1 Por ayudarme con el personaje de Ada, que se me hacia un poquito dificil de manejar, pero creo haberlo hecho bien.

Y a Light of Moon12 por castrarme literalmente durante meses para terminar la saga de la "Caja" como ella le llama xD

Nos veremos luego


End file.
